Hot In There
by Furyina
Summary: Quand une chaleur caniculaire piège Zoro et Sanji dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il leur faut bien trouver une autre occupation ... One-shot, PWP, YAOI (lemon sans véritable histoire) et ... C'est déja bien !


**Bien le bonjour chères lectrices !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, écrite sur un coup de tête, sur une idée de ma fabuleuse amie, la douce et élégante MOYASHI ! On l'applaudit tous bien fort *clap clap clap*!**

**Bref, c'est un petit one-shot pas bien sérieux, un PWP de la pire (?) espèce, juste question de se détendre, de faire mieux passer la douloureuse rentrée de la zone C et d'aborder les examens avec plus de ... sérénité ?**

**C'est volontairement plus léger et plus court qu'Opposites mais je trouve que c'est pas mal du tout et que ça change bien ! **

**Disclamer (je ne me souviens plus s'il y a vraiment besoin de faire ça ...) : Les personnages de la présente histoire sont à M. Oda, je m'en sers juste pour faire des ... choses délicieusement vilaines 8D ! **

**Remerciements : Moyashi bien sûr qui m'a conseillée tout au long de l'écriture et a trouvé certaines des exquises répliques mais aussi Cécilou (elle se reconnaîtra !) (non je rigole elle ne va jamais passer par ici T_T) pour m'avoir suggéré le titre. Hmmm ... Sinon merci à ma prof de géo parce que j'ai 15.5 de moyenne ? :D**

**Enfin bon ... Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas un seul instant à commenter mon texte, même si c'est pour dire des choses désagréables j'suis maso ! **

* * *

**Hot in there.**

« J'ai chaud. »

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son amant répéter une fois de plus l'évidence. Oui, ils étouffaient dans l'immonde trou à rat qui leur servait de chambre d'hôtel depuis trois jours, ça n'était pas la peine de le rappeler toutes les vingt minutes. Les volets avaient beau être clos, quelques raies d'un soleil ardent pénétraient tout de même dans la pièce et léchaient des parcelles de leurs corps dénudés. La chaleur rendait inutile tout effort, surtout celui de se rhabiller.

Le cuisinier soupira. Les mots étaient pénibles, ils le sortaient de la torpeur dans laquelle le plongeait l'observation des pales du ventilateur qui brassait inutilement de l'air brûlant au-dessus d'eux. Bref, ils lui faisaient sauter au visage à quel point il mourrait de chaud dans cette antichambre de l'enfer.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit finalement le blond en trouvant la force de faire bouger ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et sa langue, de faire vibrer l'air de ses poumons dans sa gorge, de faire autre chose que fixer le plafond d'un air mort. Il sentit le sabreur remuer un peu, tendre le bras droit, tâtonner le sol à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool encore remplie, d'une source pas encore tarie, la trouver finalement, porter le breuvage brun à ses lèvres et s'en emplir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus rien.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venus ici. » Et voilà que l'algue posait les grandes questions ! Le cuisinier bailla et posa sa main gauche sur son front.

« Pour voir s'ils avaient de bonnes spécialités culinaires.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a trouvé ? » Zoro osait le prendre de haut. Enfoiré.

« Rien. » Sanji avait besoin d'avaler un peu de salive avant de continuer. Ça n'était pas non plus très plaisant d'admettre … sa défaite.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas t'entendre te plaindre. Tu adores l'alcool qu'ils produisent et moi … Leur tabac me plait bien. » En parlant de tabac, une autre cigarette s'imposait. Chaleur ou pas, quand venait l'envie irrépressible de s'en faire griller une petite …

« Certes. Mais si je savais qu'il allait faire aussi chaud, je serais resté au bateau.

- Et moi donc. » Quelques ronds de fumée s'élevèrent au milieu des volutes. Le temps que la cigarette ne se consume, une petite idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit tortueux du blond.

« On était censés rendre la chambre à quelle heure ?

- Onze heures je crois. » Comme si le cuisiner prenait le temps de lire les notices informatives des hôtels.

« Et il est ? » Nouveau soupir. Sanji tenta d'analyser la teinte de la lumière qui rentrait dans leur chambre et les ombres des quelques meubles qui les entouraient. Clarté et ombres déclinantes.

- Quinze heures. » Silence. « Nous sommes des pirates, nous pillons, nous volons et nous tuons quand ça nous chante.

- Sauf quand il fait aussi chaud. » Jugea bon de préciser Zoro. Sourcil roulé leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus.

« On ne va pas nous envoyer la crème de la Marine parce qu'on a décidé de rester quelques heures de plus sans payer. Le train pour la côte part à dix-huit heures de toute façon, on a encore le temps. »

La poitrine de Zoro se souleva, il retint un petit rire. Quand Sanji parlait de temps, cela signifiait le plus souvent qu'une petite idée trottait dans son esprit lubrique. Seulement, il faisait trop chaud pour faire quoi que ça soit, même si toute la sueur qui perlait sur leurs corps laissait entrevoir la possibilité d'un petit jeu, d'une danse sensuelle de deux corps nus, l'un contre l'autre, de …

Le cuisinier se hissa en travers sur le torse de son compagnon qui se retint de le repousser, le soudain contact d'un autre tronc brulant contre le sien était une torture.

« Sanji … » grogna l'épéiste d'un ton menaçant. Pas question de se livrer à une quelconque activité qui le laisserait encore plus fatigué et transpirant !

- Quoi ? » Demanda l'homme de North Blue, la tête appuyée sur sa main, une petite lueur au fond des yeux et un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Zoro ne pipa plus mot et se laissa finalement faire. Il n'était que peu de choses quand Sanji y mettait les formes, engageait ses charmes dans la discussion et ondulait doucement son bassin nu contre ses côtes.

Une main agile s'aventura sous le drap qui enserrait les hanches de Zoro. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais c'était une question d'habitude de toujours se couvrir les parties, surtout au sein d'un équipage de malades sans gêne qui rentraient dans les pièces (ou fracassaient des portes) sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Sanji lui aussi était d'habitude peu enclin à laisser ses bijoux de famille dehors seulement, son caleçon était un peu trop loin du lit et il avait bien trop d'honneur pour demander un coin de drap à l'épéiste. En plus, il faisait chaud.

Bref, ladite main précédemment citée se faufila sous les draps et commença son œuvre. L'homme d'East Blue se redressa un peu, remit son oreiller bien en place et se laissa doucement aller, les yeux plongés dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait habilement cette faveur. Ah, le sabreur n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sollicitations pour que son membre se retrouve dur sous les doigts adroits du cuisinier. Quelques va-et-vient, une longue œillade suggestive suivie de baisers sur son torse et il était parti pour de belles et torrides aventures …

« Ah oui, juste comme ça. » confia l'homme aux cheveux verts dans un râle en soulevant un peu les hanches. La main de Sanji allait et venait au bon rythme, sa poigne était parfaitement ajustée et les caresses du bout du pouce sur son gland l'emmenaient dans la bonne voie. Le blond haletait, lui aussi absorbé par le plaisir. Il aimait regarder Zoro remuer inconsciemment les jambes, les yeux mi-clos, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée mais il appréciait encore plus la main calleuse qui reposait maintenant au creux de ses hanches, cajolant la peau, y laissant une marque.

« Tête d'algue … » souffla nerveusement Sanji en posant ses lèvres contre un téton durci qu'il suçota un long moment avant de poursuivre. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Aaaah. Sanji était un décidément devenu un homme doux et poli. Il y a quelques années, il lui aurait dit la même chose mais en accompagnant ses mots d'un délicat hurlement, d'un exquis écrasement de ses parties et sans doute même d'un petit coup de pied si la situation s'y prêtait. Tant de déférence méritait sans aucun doute récompense et après avoir caressé d'une main les fesses du cuisinier, le sabreur y enfouit ses doigts entre et effleura, sans appuyer, le petit orifice qui s'y cachait.

Le hoquet de l'homme au sourcil roulé était un bon signe et de l'autre main, il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement : tourbillon de langues et bataille rangée de canines au programme, ne laissant pas le temps au cuisinier de dire un seul mot ni de faire autre chose que de continuer ses mouvements sur son sexe avant qu'un doigt humide de sueur ne s'introduite sinueusement dans l'orifice du bas.

« Putain. » siffla le cuisinier en griffant le torse du sabreur d'une main, tout en remontant les hanches pour que sa main le pénètre le plus efficacement possible. « C'est pas avec ça que tu vas me faire jouir connard. » Zoro haussa les épaules et ajouta son majeur dans l'affaire.

« Si tu veux que je te fasse jouir Love Cook, il va falloir que tu y mettes aussi du tien. » Le sabreur faisait évidemment référence à la main qui avait arrêté de bouger sur son sexe. Sanji se contorsionna pour embrasser le nouveau l'homme d'East Blue, prenant soin cette fois de prendre le dessus et d'imposer son rythme tandis que sa main moite reprit du service, astiquant consciencieusement le sexe offert, empoignant les bourses de temps à autre et faisait ce démoniaque coup avec son poignet qui ne manquait jamais de faire, bien malgré lui, gémir le sabreur à chaque fois.

Ce dernier était fort satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il ne pouvait pas se lasser de la vue de Sanji, haletant, le visage rougi, les hanches mouvantes pour soulager son érection.

« Encore un … » soupira-t-il en accélérant le mouvement de sa main sur la verge du sabreur. « Juste encore un … » Zoro se plia sans rechigner, il n'allait pas non plus durer encore longtemps, toute cette agitation était trop fatigante et le visage du blond, modelé par le plaisir était bien trop agréable à regarder.

« T'aimes ça hein ? Regarde-toi, tu me supplies pour que je te baise. » Murmura le chasseur de primes en ressassant dans sa tête les supplications du blond qui le rendait décidément capable de tout. « Dommage pour toi, tu n'auras que mes doigts aujourd'hui. »

Sanji leva brusquement la tête et fusilla le sabreur du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui parler comme si … Comme si il était en mesure de décider comment leur petite session allait se dérouler ! Personne n'avait jamais ainsi provoqué la jambe noire. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, au risque justement d'avoir encore plus chaud …

Le cuisinier lâcha la verge de son compagnon et arrêta de bouger contre ses doigts. Zoro ouvrit soudainement les yeux et un éclair de surprise, peut-être même de peur, passa dans ses iris sombres.

« Roronoa … » L'interpellé déglutit bruyamment et tenta d'échapper au cuisinier qui s'assit sur lui en un éclair et lui attrapa les bras. Trop tard. « Je vais grimper sur ta queue, l'enfoncer en moi et … Tu n'oseras plus jamais me sortir de conneries pareilles. » Oh ? Pas de châtiment violent alors ?

« Quand on sera de retour sur le bateau, au frais, je vais te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que ta bite te fasse mal et que tu me supplies d'arrêter. En attendant … »

Eh bien en attendant, Sanji empoigna le sexe raide du sabreur et le fit tortueusement, mais surement !, pénétrer en lui. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit enfin ses fesses contre les cuisses de l'homme d'East Blue qui justement ...

« Tu es en colère Sanji ? » Au diable la belle prestance de bretteur musclé, de pirate sanguinaire et violent ! Zoro était aussi inquiet pour son amant que pour lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir un Sanji en colère en face de lui …

« Si je suis en colère ? Tu me demandes si je suis en colère ? » La sueur rendait leurs corps glissants, le blond n'eut aucun mal à commencer à bouger, à monter et descendre sur le sexe tendu en dessus de lui, qui le remplissait, qui le complétait. « Merde quoi ! J'ai juste envie qu'on baise et qu'on rentre au bateau ! » S'exclama le cuisinier en gémissant vers la fin. La chaleur ne lui réussissait vraiment pas mais … OOOOH ! ATTENDEZ VOIR ! Le bretteur sourit en réalisant que dès que Sanji faisait cuire quelque chose au four ou à la broche, dès qu'ils approchaient une île estivale ou sous simplement quand il s'endormait au soleil, il était prompt à …

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me branler ? Ma bénédiction ? »

Zoro, éberlué par ce qui se passait, tendit la main avec hésitation et commença à masturber son amant qui avait selon toute vraisemblance, une certaine affinité, préférence, pour les situations où la température de l'air atteignait de dangereux sommets …

Le blond avait, entre-temps, pris appui sur les mollets du sabreur et arquait son dos, non seulement parce qu'il savait que l'ancien chasseur de pirates aimait le voir ainsi, mais aussi parce que c'était fort pratique pour atteindre sa prostate à presque chaque mouvement. On n'était décidément jamais mieux servi que par soi-même …

De l'autre côté, l'homme aux cheveux verts n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Sa verge était dorlotée, son torse intact (Sanji adorait mordre et griffer d'habitude, une vraie furie !) et … Bon, il faisait certes encore plus chaud mais pourquoi se plaindre quand on avait la plus belle créature de tous les océans dans son lit ?

« Je … » Commença Zoro en sentant ses muscles se contracter, son orgasme poindre de plus en plus à chaque mouvement du blond, à chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, à chaque contraction de son abîme humide autour de lui …

« Tu vas jouir ? Grand bien t'en fasse ! » Grogna Sanji. « Ne t'avise pas de te débander avant que j'ai fini. »

Boh. Tant qu'à faire, il pouvait se retenir encore un peu …

« Plus vite … » susurra le cuisinier entre ses dents serrées. Le sabreur, ne sachant pas s'il parlait de la main ou des hanches, préféra accélérer les deux car on n'était jamais trop prudent. A chaque fois que Sanji se soulevait, il le rejoignit avec ses hanches tout en frottant le sexe du blond avec plus d'ardeur. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva … Oh non, pas d'élément perturbateur, pas d'essaim d'abeilles tueuses, pas de tremblement de terre, pas non plus d'effondrement du lit non … Juste un orgasme dévastateur. L'homme de North Blue criait à plein poumons des choses que malheureusement, la décence nous empêche de retranscrire, alors que sa semence blanche émergeait du bout de son sexe, maculant bientôt le torse de Zoro, jusqu'à son coup. Sanji contracta dans le même temps ses muscles internes, entraînant le sabreur avec lui dans les abysses infinis du plaisir (oui, cette métaphore est nulle et abysse est bien un nom masculin).

L'homme aux cheveux verts déversa ainsi son sperme avec délectation, au plus profond de Sanji, pendant que ce dernier reprenait doucement ses esprits, savourait le plaisir et se baissait pour attraper son paquet de cigarette sur la table de nuit, la verge encore un peu dure toujours en lui.

« Eh bah voilà quand tu veux. » souffla le cuisinier dans un nuage de fumée avant de se lever, les cheveux en bataille, sourire en coin et iris pétillants. Il se baissa pour embrasser Zoro du bout des lèvres, surprenant ainsi le sabreur habitué à plus de rudesse, avant de s'étirer et de se relever. « Je suis tout collant maintenant mais je suis content.

- Moi aussi. Toujours ravi de rendre service sourcil roulé. » Zoro calla ses bras sous la tête, regardant la jambe noire ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, une fine trace blanche barrant l'arrière de sa cuisse, directement issue de son orifice, dûment rempli de semence.

« Bon, on se douche et on y va ? »

Un second tour ? Zoro s'assit sur le bord du lit, un rictus sur les lèvres fines.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà ...**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce petit machin ! **

**Prenez soin de vous et ... à la prochaine ! *love for everyone***

**Sinon, pour celles qui suivent Opposites, mon autre fiction : la suite devrait être là dans environ deux-trois semaines, je ne devrais même pas être en train de glander là ! *sort en courant* **

**Si vous avez la moindre question/suggestion/réclamation/"TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, LES PERSONNAGES SONT OOC, BRÛLE EN ENFER BIATCH !", vous savez où vous exprimer ! ;) **


End file.
